


woke up with the sun

by melekinh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melekinh/pseuds/melekinh
Summary: A quiet evening, and a change of pace





	woke up with the sun

It had been a long day- a hard day, more so than usual. They’d had their fair share of course, but that didn’t stop anyone from complaining as they were finally able to return to camp. 

 

Wounds were patched up and healed with magic where needed, a meager supper was served, and everyone wordlessly made their way back to their own tents- except Zevran. 

 

It had become a routine, for he and the warden. He still pitched his own tent- a pretense everyone else in the party rolled their eyes at. They had  _ ears _ , unfortunately. He and the warden were hardly discreet, much to everyone else’s chagrin. 

 

The warden Tabris had gotten scraped up pretty badly in a skirmish earlier, so Zevran hesitated to enter her tent- but it wasn’t as if they’d never had a rendezvous after a run-in with darkspawn, or bandits, or what have you before. If anything, the warden seemed to enjoy his visits more after a good fight, so he entered her tent, as had become normal for them.

 

She was already dressed in her nightclothes, a long soft shirt and pants that were comfortable, but wouldn’t be a hindrance should the camp be attacked in the night. Her hair hung loose, dented in an unusual way from the braided style she’d worn it in that day. She nodded to him as he entered, grunting a little in pain as she raked a brush through her thick mass of hair. Zevran chuckled- her hair was an intense frustration, he knew, but she always refused to cut it.

 

“Here, let me.” He said gently, holding out his hand as he sat behind her. He wasn’t quite sure why he had made the offer, but here he was. 

 

The warden looked at him a little incredulously, but handed him the brush.

 

“Alright, but it’s your funeral. It really has a life of its own.”

 

Zevran just smiled, and began separating the long mess of tangles into sections. It wasn’t the cleanest he’d ever seen; dirt from the road had trapped itself there, as well as Tabris’ own sweat- and darkspawn blood in a few places, it seemed. They’d have to find somewhere to bathe in the morning, as Zevran’s, along with much of the other party members’ was much the same. Still, though, even grimy after a long hard day of fighting, her hair was beautiful. It was a richer color than his own, and the way the golden hue complimented her brown skin was lovely. A voice at the back of his mind told him he was vain for being so attracted to someone with coloring so similar to his own. He didn’t mind it much though- they could be beautiful together.

 

It didn’t take as long as expected to get all the knots out, and Tabris thanked him with a short, surprisingly chaste kiss before putting her hair back into one single, long braid. Zevran was disappointed to see it go back into confinement, and the warden must’ve been able to tell, because she rolled her eyes and laughed at him fondly.

 

“It’s disgusting right now- I need to wash it before you go anywhere near it again.”

“It wasn’t that bad, really,” he began to counter, but her firm brow told him she would not relent. 

 

Knowing this cause would have to be abandoned, he returned to what had originally drawn him into her tent in the first place, and leaned in close behind her, pressing his chest into her back. His hands trailed along the shape of her hips, massaging their way inwards and making her press even closer to him as he whispered kisses into her neck. She let out a sigh of pleasure that encouraged him to move forward.

 

He gently guided her into a position where she was lying beneath him, and continued his exploration of her. He couldn’t help but feel like something was slightly off, however. Normally Tabris was much more, well, enthusiastic. After a few more seconds, he brought himself to eye level with her- only to see her eyes flutter slightly. 

 

They both stiffened.

 

Had she been… dozing?

 

Neither said a word for a moment, and the warden slowly brought her hands up to cover her face.

 

“Shit. That’s... embarrassing.” 

 

Zevran laughed a little uncomfortably, not sure how to proceed. “If… if you’d rather I slept in my own tent tonight my dear warden, I can. You don’t have to do anything with me if you do not wish to-”

 

“No, it’s not that!” Tabris protested, sitting up. Zevran sat up as well, looking to her and allowing her to speak. “I was absolutely in the mood earlier, but you just… the hair thing was very relaxing, and your hands felt so nice, but I’m so exhausted- I think I’d prefer to just go to sleep tonight.”

 

Rather than seeming disappointed, Zevran had a shit eating grin on his face, “Ah, it seems I’ve gotten too good at my craft. So much so that I put my lovers to sleep.” He lamented sarcastically, and the warden elbowed him, laughing quietly.

 

“Oh shut up- you didn’t get your teeth rattled by an ogre today!” 

 

Zevran nodded playfully. “This is true, I’m much too quick to be caught by one of those brutes.”

 

Tabris shook her head. “You know one of these days it’s going to happen, and I’m going to have to come to your rescue.” 

 

“I look forward to it.” He said with a wink, and the warden sighed in exasperation. 

 

“Well,” she said, “hopefully it happens after I have some time to recuperate. I could handle a couple hurlocks right now, but two ogres in a week? I’d have to piss off the maker himself for that.”

 

“Don’t tempt him,” Zevran teased, “We already know he has a bad sense of humor.” 

 

He kissed her softly to say goodnight, and began to slink out of her tent when she stopped him, making him poke his head back in.

 

“Hey, Zev? Um.” She peered at him a little sheepishly from beneath the simple blanket covering her. “Just because we don’t have sex it doesn’t mean…” She trailed off a little, like she was unsure where the end of the sentence had gone before starting again. “I mean. You can stay, if you want to.”

 

She couldn’t see his face, silhouetted by the moonlight outside. A few seconds passed that felt heavier than either expected somehow, until she finally saw the flash of teeth in a smile. “How kind of you,” he whispered with only slightly exaggerated gratitude, “to think, I almost spent this cold night alone.”

 

“You still could.” Tabris threatened non-threateningly, an obvious smile forming around her words. 

 

He undressed to his underthings, and slipped under the blanket. He pressed against her for the second time that night, but this time he simply curled up with her in his arms, and got in a comfortable position to drift off to sleep.. This was the first time they’d slept together just for that- not simply because it was easier after an evening together. Zevran considered what that might mean, if anything at all, as Tabris told herself she was just being nice because of the chill in the air.

 

Still, a few words came unbidden from her lips as she drifted to sleep before she could think to stop them. 

 

“You can call me Vinaya, by the way. If you want.”

 

She was asleep before he could reply, but the invitation hung heavy in the air long after she’d fallen asleep. 

 

_ Vinaya _ , he thought. A lovely name. 

 

He’d definitely have to put it to use.

**Author's Note:**

> gghjddksdj i haven't written in a while and this was mostly self indulgence lol. sorry for any/all mistakes :p


End file.
